Last Goodbye
by jay-ello
Summary: It couldn't been help. They had fallen. He had to stop them. She had to stop him. This is the worst kind of break-up. The one where both hearts get broken an neither one wants to fix it.


**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Sesshoumaru and Rin.**

Last Goodbye

Summary: It couldn't been help. They had fallen. He had to stop them. She had to stop him. This is the worst kind of break-up. The one where both hearts get broken an neither one wants to fix it.

_**Lyrics**_

_Past _

Present

* * *

_**This is our last goodbye  
I hate to feel the love between us die.  
But it's over**_

_"Rin." The great Taiyoukai stood in front of his young ward. A light breeze blew his long silver hair away from him. The young woman looked up at him with her dark chocolate eyes. She wasn't a child anymore. She was a woman. She grew up so quickly it seemed. One day, she was that young eight year-old girl that simply followed the taiyoukai around. The next, she was a beautiful eighteen year-old woman dismissing new suitors left to right. She never made any friends other than Kagome, his brother's mate, and even so, she remained by his side for another ten years. Within those ten years, the two companions seemed to have fallen for each other. A light touch here, a few stolen kisses there, unnecessary groping. Not just from the powerfully youkai, for it was Rin who started the whole love affair. And now at the age of twenty-eight, long pass the marriage age of human women, it was time to end it._

_She let out a breath._

_"Yes, milord?" The young girl looked at him expectingly. They both knew what was going to happen. It was... inevitable. Yet that didn't mean it had to end so soon. But then again, it did. The silver-haired demon lifted his hand to his young ward's face. He caressed her cheek._

_**Just hear this and then I'll go:  
You gave me more to live for,  
More than you'll ever know.**_

_Rin placed a hand over the demon's. Her small delicate hand looked so fragile over his giant ones._

_"Rin."_

_"Lord--"_

_"Say my name." He commanded. She pressed her lips together bringing his hand down to in front of her._

_"Sesshoumaru." Their eyes never left contact._

_"I love you." He whispered._

_"I know." She whispered back with a small smile._

_"You've changed me."_

_"I know."_

_"I am... weaker." Her smile nearly faded but it remained._

_"We can't be together." Her smile stayed, but her heart dropped along with his._

_"I know."_

_"This..." He dragged his words. "This has to end."_

_"I know." Their fingers laced together. His eyes were still on his._

_"Rin, after tonight--" She placed a finger on his lip._

_"I know." They stared at each other. Silence reigned as the two lover just looked at each other, but they didn't see each other. Instead, all they saw were their memories. Every kiss, every hug, every life-death encounter. From that moment in the woods when they first met to the moment she first kissed him. The love the created, now the love they're destorying. This is true love, but sadly, it's also reality. He loved her, but he could not compromised his honour._

_Slowly, but surely, Sesshoumaru stepped in closer. Rin followed his lead. His arms moved towards her backside and her's towards his nape. Soon their lips met; bodies collided. He lifted her up. She wrapped her body tightly his: her legs over his waist, her arms around his neck._

_Neither wanted to let go. Neither needed it to be over. But both wanted it._

_**Well, this is our last embrace,  
Must I dream and always see your face?  
Why can't we overcome this wall?  
Baby, maybe it's just because I didn't know you at all.**_

Sesshoumaru sat on his cushion in his palace by. He looked over the treaty pledging alliance with the White Wolf Demon Tribe of the North. He couldn't focus. He placed the scroll down and got up from his seat. He walked to the sliding door and left the treaty room. His mind lingered to the his last night with Rin. It had been years past and he had heard she was sick. He was concerned but he hadn't gone to see her. He was, for lack of a better word, scared.

They had left things so messy. She had cried. He had yelled. Two calm, collect souls.

That night, they loved. That morning, they broke.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the courtyard of his palace. He ran his hand through this hair as he looked into the night sky.

"Rin..."

_"My Lord..." Rin moaned as Sesshoumaru suckled on her neck. It was a morning. It was time for him to leave. She gently pushed him away._

_"Sesshoumaru, if you do not leave now, you never will." She looked him in the eyes._

_"But you do not wish that." He spoke as he smelt her arousal. He stuck his hand under her kimino and fondled her. She supressed a moan._

_"I do not..." She gasped as her entered her once more. "But you do..."_

_"What do you want girl?" He harshly insertly another finger into her._

_"I want you..."_

Sesshoumaru woke up from his slumber.

Damn, human girl.

_**Kiss me, please kiss me,  
But kiss me out of desire, babe, and not consolation.  
Oh, you know it makes me so angry 'cause I know that in time  
I'll only make you cry, this is our last goodbye.**_

_"Kiss me." The youkai commanded her._

_"No... ahhh." Rin moaned as he fingered her._

_"Kiss me." He closed her eyes in shame._

_"I won't."_

_"Bitch." He said. He didn't mean it in the loving way it was mean for. _

_"Stop, Sesshoumaruuu... ahhh." Her breathing was labored._

_"Why? Why do you defy me you flithy human bitch?" He yelled at her as he thrusted another finger into her._

_"Because if I don't stop you now... ahhh... You'll never stop." Rin sobbed. Sesshoumaru looked down upon her._

_She was scared. She was so weak. Yet she understood._

_**Did you say, "No, this can't happen to me"?  
And did you rush to the phone to call?  
Was there a voice unkind in the back of your mind saying,  
"Maybe, you didn't know him at all,  
you didn't know him at all,  
oh, you didn't know"?**_

"Lord Sesshoumaru." The green toad snapped Sesshoumaru of his memories.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru looked over him.

"It seems Rin's condition is weaking."

"That is non of my concern." Sesshoumaru said coldly looking away.

"Now begone, I tire of your presence."

"Forgive me sire, but it seems the child has requested you." Sesshoumaru looked down.

"Begone." He said simply.

_"My lord..." Rin gazed at her inu demon._

_"Stoooooooooop..." She asked. He only curved his fingers and thrusted harder. Her breathing labored._

_"Pleaseee..."_

_"Shut up." Tears escaped her eyes._

_"Just shut up." Sesshoumaru begged her._

_"I need this... I need." He need her._

_"Sesshoumaruuuu!" She screamed as she came._

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru said as he jumped in front of Kagome. The miko shrieked dropping the bowl of crushed herbs.

"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama. You scared me." The demon mentally rolled his eyes.

"Where is she?" He asked again as Kagome gathered the fallen herbs.

"Who?" The aging miko scratched her forehead knowing well who he meant.

"Rin." He whispered. Kagome smirked.

"Oh, come." She walked in front of her and he kept a distance as he followed her. The miko took him to a hut in the far end of Kaede's village.

"She's quite weak, so don't do anything to upset her." Kagome smiled and made her way back to her own hut. Sesshoumaru stood in front of the hut.

Deep breath, he told himself.

_"I need you..." He whispered as he held her naked body again his own._

_"I know..." Rin replied._

_"But you make me weak..."_

_"Then let me go."_

_"You are mine."_

_"But I am a weakness. If you leave... You will become stronger." Sesshoumaru took her words._

_"You are..."_

_"I am right Sesshoumaru. You have loved me enough. Now let me go... So you can be the strongest. I promise, you'll be the only one who I will ever share a bed with." Rin looked up at her lord. She caressed his cheek like he had done the night before. She gave him a loving expression._

_"I love you Sesshoumaru. I always will." He took her hands in his. She inhaled deeply before glaring at him._

_"But if you do not give me up now... I will hate you. I will hate you for weakening yourself. You are the strongest youkai out there and you would dare let yourself be controlled by a flithy human child. It is disgusting that you would stoop so low. If you remain will me, you will disgust me. Do not know underesimate my word. I will hate you." For the first time, Sesshoumaru looked shocked. He gazed at her. He tried to touch her face, but she slapped his away. They laid in silence staring at each other. Without a word, Sesshoumaru sat up and dressed. He looked at Rin, who had turned over facing the wall and not him._

_"Is this want you want?" He pleaded as he stood at the entrance of the hut._

_"Yes." Without a sound he walked out. The only sound heard in that hut was the sound of Rin's sobbing._

"Rin." Sesshoumaru looked at his grown sleeping ward. She was slightly older, but looked so weak and helpless laying on the futon. There was a blanket over her and a cloth pressed against her forehead. There was another dry cloth and bowl of water next to her body. He knelt next to her and removed the damp cloth from her head. He placed in next to the dry one and picked the dry one up. He wiped her forehead dried. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Sesshouuumaruu..." She half-smiled and she whispered.

"Shush child." She chuckled as he placed the cloth into the water and soaked it.

"I'm not a child." She responded. He scoffed gripping the cloth to release the excess water.

"You'll alway be a child in my eyes. No matter how old you get." He folded the cloth into a small enough square to fit her forehead.

"I guess so my lord." She smiled at him again as he placed the cloth on her. Silence filled the room as the two former lovers stared at each other.

"How long has it been?" He asked breaking the silence.

"About 11 years." She asked.

"Seemed like centuries." He looked away.

"I am still weak." He confessed.

"Ano?"

"I tried to be strong, but..."

"Stop." She pleaded. Silence filled the hut again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is dying." She confessed. She lifted her hand to his face to make him look into her brown eyes.

"What kind of sickness is it?" He asked as he laced his fingers into her's.

"I do not know."

"Is it curable?"

"I don't know. All I know is I can't escape death this time." She squeezed his hand.

"Why did you call me here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because I wanted to spend my final moments with the man I truly loved." She smiled. He remained speechless and they held hands.

"Sesshoumaru, I love you."

Rin died on a Tuesday night.

_**Well, the bells out in the church tower chime,  
Burning clues into this heart of mine.  
Thinking so hard on her soft eyes, and the memories  
Offer signs that it's over, it's over.**_

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the freshly dug grave long after the cermony. He just stared.

_"I was always your Rin, my love."_

_

* * *

_

**This is a big difference from my last fic, which I am working on btdubs.**

I heard this song while watching He's Just Not That Into To You deleted scenes. Soo yeah... It's really OOC for Sesshoumaru and not too descriptive, but let me know what you thought about it. It's really not that good, but... I hope you enjoy it. I hope it's not confusing. I would understand if I was though.

So yeah, let me know what you thought so I could tweak it a bit.

:)


End file.
